Horses, Music, Drawings, and Love
by Squirrelkit
Summary: Clary and Jonathon are competors with their horses, Lightening and Brownie. At a particular competition, Clary meets Jace, and he gets to know her throught school, her 'gigs' and her competitions. Her Mother and Father get along and so do her whole family, but something about Clary's life is going to change. Is it for better or for worse.
1. Competition and Jace

Me: Hey everyone. I'm here with Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon.

Clary: Hey everyone. I'm Clary.

Jace: And I'm Jace, a beautiful golden angel.

Clary: (rolls eyes) Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. Not.

Jace: Hey! It's true.

Alec: You know, I'm with Clary this time. You're so full of yourself.

Isabelle: Agreed.

Simon: Yup. You're outnumbered.

Jace: (gasps) I'm wounded. Why can't you guys just believe me?

Clary: Yeah. We'll just go with what you say. Pfft. Not.

Jace: Well, someone's gotta believe me.

Clary: How about…(pretends to think)….this crowbar. (grabs a crowbar)

Jace: A crowbar? Really? What are you gonna do with it?

Clary: This! (chases Jace around with the crowbar and finally hits him. He gets knocked out) Well, he's taken care of….for now.

Simon: Hit him again!

Clary: No, Simon. I will not. That'll kill him.

Simon: Exactly!

Clary (looks at Simon with a stern glare) Do you want to go to jail? I don't. So no.

Me: Not that this isn't fun, but Clary we do have something to do.

Clary: Oh, right. Sorry. I was momentarily distracted by _some_ people. (Glares at Simon and Jace on the floor knocked out and clears her throat) Squirrelkit doesn't own The Mortal Instruments; it belongs to the best author, Cassandra Clare. Now here's the first chapter.

Jace: Ugh, my head. What happened?

Clary: Uh, Simon hit you with a crowbar.

Simon: WHAT? No I didn't. Clary did.

Clary: Me? Why I'm so little. How I knock him out? (silently tell everyone else to blame Simon with her green gaze)

Isabelle: (catching on) Yeah. It was all Simon.

Alec: (also catching on) Yeah, it was Simon.

Simon: (glares at them) It wasn't me. It was Clary. See, she has the crowbar.

Clary: You put it in my hand to frame lil' old me. (fake sob) You framed me!

Isabelle: (gives Clary a hug while she fake cries) Look what you did, Simon!

Jace: Well, Simon, time for you to get it. (grabs crowbar from Clary and chases Simon with it)

Me: Well, while Jace tries to get Simon, here's the first chapter. (smack) Ooh. That had to hurt.

Chapter 1

Clary wandered around in her orange room as she looked at her blue guitar, her pictures of her family, her brother and his horse, and her and her horse, and her trophies for her award winning horse just as her brother, Jonathon, came in.

"Come on, Clary. We've got to get Lightning and Brownie ready for the competition. I plan on winning the male competition and I know you want to win the female competition."

"Will Father be coming to this one? He's always promised and makes just as we finish. Mother says he will, but he's always working."

"He will. Father is very busy, but you do forget he works with horses, dear sister. Well, prepares at the office, I mean."

Clary sighed. Her Mother, Jocelyn and her Father, Valentine, work with horses, with only one difference: Father prepares the competitions and Mother announces them and helps sets them up; so Mother is always watching her son and daughter. But her Father is always late.

"Come on. Father wants to see us and wish us luck for today; incase he misses it."

"Doesn't he always?"

"Well, you can't blame him. In New York, it wasn't always like it is here in London."

"Jonathon, you were born in New York. I wasn't. I was born here. Though, I have been there. I love London, but I want to see France, City of Lights. I heard it the most romantic place on earth."

"Clarissa, I know you were born here, but that's not the problem right now; Father wants us down there. Like, now."

"Okay. Hold your horses. I'm coming."

"Actually, I only have one horse; as do you."

"Oh, quit being a smart aleck. Let's go."

Clary followed her brother down stairs to the livingroom where her Mother and Father were. They were about to announce their presence when they saw Mother and Father kissing. They jumped back in the shadows.

Clary whacked Jonathon on the side of the head, and hissed, _"What the hell, Jonathon! I thought you said Father wanted to see us. I think he just want to snog Mother's face off! Bloody hell!"_

"He does. He's just distracted. I mean, Mother is beautiful. With her red hair and green eyes which are captivating. And you look just like her, just younger," Jonathon whispered.

"Oh, and you look like Father! Come on we'd better act like we never saw it and just came down stairs," Clary breathed.

Clary tiptoed upstairs with Jonathon behind her. She told him they were gonna make as much noise as possible to let them know they were coming. Then Clary bounded down the steps, saying loudly, "I sure do hope Brownie and I win today's competition for girls. I know Lightning and you will, but I've been busy with school. And me and you singing at Pandemonium. It been a busy week and- oh! Mother, Father. We didn't see you there."

Clary and Jonathon had just stepped into the livingroom and just seen Mother and Father break apart and face their children.

"That's quite alright, Clarissa. I've just finished up with the preparations for the competition today and set up a…gig, as you say, at Pandemonium tonight. So I'll be there for the competition today. Oh! And you play at the competition after the winning horses get their prizes. I arranged it with the boss."

Clary squealed in excitement and ran into her father's arms. "Oh, thank you, Father. This is the best day ever! I love you."

"As I love you, Clarissa. I would do anything for my beloved family." He let Clary go. "Go get your horses ready, children. I'll call Simon up and tell him."

"Yes, Father." Clary took Jonathon's hand and skipped to the barn house where Brownie and Lightning were. She pulled Brownie out of her pen while Jonathon pulled Lightning out. She grabbed a sponge and a bucket, which she filled with warm water and soap, and started washing Brownie's brown-and-butterscotch fur with white about an inch above her hooves. "I can't believe Father going to watch, Jonathon. It's a dream come true," she said after a while.

"Well, it's sort of a birthday present I think. But nonetheless, he would have done it everyday if he could."

Clary finished cleaning Brownie's fur ten minutes later so that it was clean and shiny. Then she brushed her fur till it was smooth. Then she put Brownie's reins and saddle on, tightening them just enough that it wouldn't unbuckle, but lose enough where Brownie was comfortable.

"Are you ready, Jonathon? Me and Brownie are. I've just got to feed her, get her some snacks, and we're ready to get go to the competition." Clary led her to her pen and let her eat while she got her some carrots and sugar cubes. She turned around to see Brownie backing up; Clary went over and pulled Brownie into the competition-stable-car thing.

"Yeah, just got done." He put Lightening on the other competition-stable-cat thing. "Come on; let's go change into our riding gear."

"And get our guitars."

"Yes, and that. And a change of clothes for Pandemonium."

Clary led the way into the house and upstairs. They went their separate ways as they went into their bedrooms. Clary changed into her faded blue cowgirl pants, shirt, brown vest, brown hat, and brown boots. She packed a blue pants, blue tank top, black boots, and her blue guitar. She brushed her hair into a ponytail, grabbed her stuff and out her bedroom door.

She met Jonathon at the bottom of the stairs with her guitar and change-of-clothes. He was wearing the same thing she was, and brought blue pants, a black shirt and brown boots, and his brown guitar.

"Mother, Father, we're ready."

"Good timing, children. Simon's here."

Just then, Simon came around the corner in black boots, faded jeans and shirt, brown cowboy hat and vest. He hugged Clary without hitting her guitar and said, "Well, let's go. Ready to win again?"

"I don't know if I'll win again, Simon, but I look forward to competing and playing."

"You're playing at the competition?"

Clary nodded. "And Pandemonium. Father made sure of it. He says he can't wait to watch."

"He's coming?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?"

"No, he just said to come over; the competition starts in a couple hours."

"Oh, well, now you know. Now come on. We've got to go."

Clary led the way to her mother's car while Jonathon went to father's car. Simon got in the back of her mother's car. Clary put her clothes in first and carefully got in with her guitar in her hand. She laid the guitar on her lap and off they went to the competition in Silver Springs.

Clary got out of the car with her guitar and went around the back to get Brownie. She pulled her to the pen marked "Brownie" and locked in there. "Good girl," Clary said as she gave Brownie a carrot.

She waited for Jonathon by the stage. She saw him leading Lightning to the pens, locking him up, and giving him a treat. He then started walking toward her. When he got there, he asked, "So what song are we singing?"

"Um, I thought 'Rockstar' and 'If Today Was Your Last Day'. What do you think?"

"Sure, you lead and me backup singer?"

"For 'If Today Was Your Last Day' yes. 'Rockstar' no. People will think I'm a lesbian and I'm not. But both of us will sing when it doesn't mention girls okay?"

Jonathon laughed. "Of course. I forgot about that."

Clary rolled her eyes just as Mother announced, "And playing today before the competition, Jonathon and Clarissa Morgenstern."

Clary walked onto the stage with Jonathon behind her. She walked up to a microphone while Jonathon walked up to the other. The crowd was applauding as they came up to the stage.

"Thank you. Today even if some of you lose, you will still be a champion, or as my Father always says, a Rockstar." People laughed in the crowd as they started to play the first few notes of the song. The drummer caught on and began playing.

Jonathon began singing with Clary just behind him.

_I'm through with standing in line_

_To clubs we'll never get in_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth_

_And I'm never gonna win_

_This life hasn't turned out_

_Quite the way I it to be_

_(Tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house_

_On an episode of Cribs_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in_

_And a king size tub for ten plus me_

_(So what you need?)_

_I'll need a credit card _

_That's got no limit_

_And a big black jet with a_

_Bedroom in it_

_Gonna join the mile high_

_Club_

_At thirty-seven thousand_

_Feet_

_(Been there, done that)_

_I want a new tour bus filled_

_Of old guitars_

_My own star on_

_Hollywood Boulevard_

_Somewhere between Cher _

_And_

_James Dean is fine for _

_Me_

_(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life_

_For fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair_

_And change my name_

'_Cause we all just wanna_

_Be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses_

_Driving fifteen cars_

Clary stopped singing and played her guitar skillfully, her fingers thrumming the strings.

_The girls come easy and the _

_Drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause_

_We just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out at_

_The coolest bars_

_In the VIP with _

_The movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's_

_Gonna wind up there_

_Every playboy bunny with _

_Her bleach blond hair_

Clary started singing the last few lines with her brother again.

_Hey, Hey I wanna be a _

_Rockstar_

_Hey, Hey I wanna be a _

_Rockstar_

Clary looked out over the crowd, and said, "Thanks, we have just one more song to sing for now." Clary looked at her brother and started thrumming the strings. The drummer began playing and Clary started singing, this time her brother as backup.

_My best friend gave me the _

_Best advice_

_He said 'Each day_

_Is a gift and not a given right'_

_Leave no stone unturned._

_Leave your fears behind_

_And try to take the path_

_Less traveled by_

_That first step you take is_

_The longest stride_

_(What if, what if)_

_If today was our last day_

_And tomorrow was too _

_Late,_

_Could you say goodbye to _

_Yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment_

_Like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the _

_Past?_

_Donate every dime you _

_Had?_

_If today was your last day_

_(If today was your last day)_

_Against the grain should be_

_A way of life_

_What's worth the price is_

_Always worth the fight_

_Every second counts 'cause_

_There's no second try_

_So live it like you're never_

_Livin' twice_

_Don't take the free _

_Ride in your own life_

_(What if, what if)_

_If today was your last day_

Clary glanced quickly over at her brother really quick and back at the crowd.

_Would call those friends you_

_Never see?_

_Reminisce old memories?_

_Would you forgive your_

_Enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're_

_Dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God_

_Above_

_That you'd finally fall in love?_

_If today was your last day_

_If today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark_

_By mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late_

_To shoot for the stars, regardless_

_Of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

'_cause you can't rewind a _

_Moment in this life_

_Let nothing stand in your_

_Way_

'_Cause the hands of time_

_are never on your side_

_If today was your last day_

Clary stopped playing her guitar and stopped singing as the crowd applauded. Clary and Jonathon bowed and walked off the stage. Clary went to the office where Mother sat and announced, they put their guitars down by her and went to get their horses.

Clary followed Jonathon to his horse, hugged him and whispered, "Good luck, Jonathon."

"Good luck, Clarissa," Jonathon whispered back.

Clary let go and walked over to Brownie, pulled her out and made a practice run before the competition.

While she was practicing, she saw a white horse with a gold mane and tail with a boy on the back with a pale blond boy and golden eyes in faded jeans, black boots, and shirt and hat, and a brown vest.

"Hi, I'm Jace. What's your name?"

"Well, every one calls me Clary, but my name is Clarissa."

"Nice name. What's your horses name?"

"Um, Brownie. Yours?"

"Her name is Angel."

"Ah. Right. Well, nice to meet you, but I have to go now."

"Wait, are you Valentine and Jocelyn's daughter?"

"Yeah."

"So you compete every year?"

"Every month. There's a competition every month."

"Were you born here?"

"Yes, I was. Were you born in America?"

"Yeah, New York to be precise."

"New York. My brother was born there! You two would get along. Well, I have to go. See ya around."

She turned Brownie around and walked over to the female side of the competition. When she heard her name, she clicked her teeth until they were at a trot. The crowd applauded. She pulled the reins and Brownie stopped. She looked at the board and saw what she had to beat. 1 minute and 45 seconds was the time she had to beat? Well, she could do it in less than a minute.

Clary clicked her teeth until Brownie was galloping. Clary steered Brownie this way and that until she crossed back over the line. She looked up and saw her time: 15 seconds. She looked at the course. There were jumps, turns, and finally a place where she had to drop a key with out it hitting the ground. She did it all with success. Clary clicked her teeth twice so she was at a trot and trotted off the arena.

Next was a girl named Isabella Lightwood. She had long dark black hair and charcoal eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, and the rest was pink. Her horse was gray and black. She cleared the course in 25 seconds.

Clary washed Brownie again and brushed her again. She gave her a carrot to munch on and a sugar cube.

Her mother's voice announced, "And the winner for the boys competition is: Jonathon Morgenstern. And the winner for the girls' competition is: Clarissa Morgenstern. Both had 15 seconds and did the course without messing up. Jonathon, Clarissa, I believe you have two things to do."

Clary pulled Brownie with her and met her brother with Lightening, who was a butterscotch and cream horse. They received blue first place ribbons and Mother and Father put their horses away. Clary ran to the office, grabbed their guitars, walked as quickly as she could without damaging them, and handed Jonathon his guitar. They walked up the stage and took their positions again.

"We're going to perform one more song. And here it is. I dedicate this song to my Mother, Father, and my brother, Jonathon." She turned to Jonathon, then looked down at her guitar and began playing.

_Hold my hand and fly,_

_Never say goodbye_

_Cross the open sky, and_

_Leave the world behind_

_I will be your eyes, if you_

_Stay by my side_

_Spring and summer, love and _

_Laughter._

_We'll live happy ever_

_After._

_We'll fly higher than we _

_Thought we'd be_

_Because you've shown me_

_How to believe_

_Tiny shining star. _

_I know who you are._

_You're never very far._

_We'll never be apart._

_Sparkle in my eyes._

_Light the sky tonight._

_Spring and summer, love and _

_Laughter._

_We'll live happy ever_

_After._

_We'll fly higher than we _

_Thought we'd be._

_Because you've shown me_

_How to believe_

_In me_

Clary played the instrumental verses and then started singing again.

_Fall, and winter, love and _

_Laughter. _

_We'll live happy ever_

_After._

_We'll fly higher than we _

_Thought we'd be_

_Because you've shown me_

_How to believe_

Clary played the instrumental verses again and then finished the song.

_Hold my hand and fly,_

_Never say goodbye_

Clary thrummed the last note and looked up at the crowd and saw her mother and father crying ears of happiness. She looked at her brother and saw he was crying as well.

Clary: Well. That was just great. What do you guys think?

Me: It was good.

Jace: Eh. I've seen better. What I don't get is, why do I have a girl horse?

Clary: Because in this, you aren't sexist like you normally are. Still arrogant and sarcastic, yes, but not sexist. That's why.

Simon: I think I'd like that. No sexist Jace. I like that idea. Who's with me? (looks around with hand in air)

Alec: Me.

Isabelle: And me.

Clary: And me.

Jonathon: And me.

Clary: Jonathon! (runs up and gives him a hug) Like the story? Mother, Father and us get along.

Jonathon: I love it.

Jace: Ugh. You're here, are you?

Jonathon: Yes.

Clary: (glares at Jace) Jace! He's my brother! Bloody hell, what's the matter with you?

Jace: Um, I don't know. How about he tried to kill me?

Alec: He's got a point there.

Clary: I don't care what point he's got. He need to be nice.

Jace: I don't need to anything.

Clary: I'll make you.

Jace: How?

Clary: This is how. (grabs a metal baseball bat and chases Jace with it while he's screaming)

Jonathon: (laughs) Oh, I love my sister. She's just like her mother, me and her father.

Jace: Alec, help me!

Alec: No way. When Clary's angry, you don't get in her way. I'm not gonna do that. You're on your own, Jace.

Isabelle: Yup. Sorry.

Simon: Yeah, Clary's got some anger issues.

Clary: WHAT? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? YOU'LL GET IT SIMON! (stops chasing Jace and starts chasing Simon)

Isabelle: Um, you kinda asked for that.

Jonathon: Yup.

Me: Well, as fun as this has been. It's time to go for now. Clary will you stop? It's time to go.

Clary: NEVER! HE'S GONNA GET IT!

Me: Okay. Well bye for now. I'll update soon. (thump, followed by a smack) Ooh. That had to hurt.


	2. Really? Nearly All Day?

Me: Hey everyone.

Clary: (pants) I got them both. They're locked up.

Alec: Who?

Clary: (smiles) Oh. Golden Boy and Simon.

Jonathon: That's my sister.

Isabelle: What'd they do?

Clary: Um, nothing. Just being annoying.

Isabelle: Let me get this straight: You locked them up just because they're being annoying?

Clary: Yes.

Me: Clary! Let them out.

Clary: No.

Me: Whatever. Just tell them.

Clary: Squirrelkit doesn't own The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. Here's the chapter.

Jace: (Bangs down door) CLARY! YOU'RE SO DEAD! (runs toward her with Simon at her heels)

Clary: Uh-oh. Gotta go. (runs of)

Me: Well, that is what she gets.

Chapter 2

Clary woke up to her alarm clock ringing.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Clary pushed the off button and sat up. She thought about the gig in Pandemonium. It was awesome, and everyone loved it. They played two songs before Father said it was time to go home. Clary sighed and got up to go to her bathroom.

She stripped and got in when it was warm. She washed her hair with coconut shampoo and conditioner. Then she washed her body with strawberry scented body wash. She rinsed off got out, and dried off.

In her robe, she went into her room and picked out her converse shoes, faded jeans, and black shirt and put them on. She went back to the bathroom, wrung out her hair and brushed it. She put a purple Hawaiian flower in her hair. She walked out, grabbed her backpack, put her sketchpad in it, and grabbed her guitar.

She bounded downstairs and waited for Jonathon. He arrived five minutes later in blue pants, tennis shoes and a blue shirt, his backpack in one hand and his guitar in the other.

"Ready, Clary?"

"Yes, are we taking the bus, or riding with Mother? Or Father?"

"Mother. Father is already at work."

"Right. Sorry. I forgot. Mother! We're ready."

"I know. I have the car ready. Get in and let's go. I have some news to tell you as well."

Clary and Jonathon looked at each other. Both had the same expression on their face. This couldn't be good.

They followed Mother out and into the car. Jonathon got in the front and Clary slid in the back. Mother started the car, backed out of the driveway, and drove to the school.

"What is it, Mother?"

Mother seemed to pause before she answered. "I'm pregnant. I'm expecting twins. I've told your father and I think he's excited. We don't know the genders, but we're gonna celebrate. Clary bring Simon and Jonathon, bring Sebastian."

Clary and Jonathon nodded. They arrived at school and Mother pulled up to the curb. They got out, kissed Mother goodbye, and went to their first period. Clary had Math and Jonathon had Parenting Skills. Clary hugged her brother before going to math. She met Simon on the way there while she got her stuff before lunch out of her locker.

"Hey, Clary. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just have math."

"Oh, right. Hey, I have that now. I got my schedule changed."

"Cool, let's go." She closed her locker and went to math.

They got into their seats just as the bell rang and the teacher came in. They were to do page 12 's 1-15. It was based on Sine, Cosine, and Tangine. _Easy, _Clary thought. She was done within 15 minutes.

She got out her sketchpad and drew her family with her mother pregnant. She got every curls in her hair and every broad line in her father and brother and every curve in her mother and herself. She finished drawing the picture as the bell rang for the end of first period.

She put her sketchpad back in her bag along with her math stuff and picked up her guitar. She headed to Science with Simon, which was apparently his second period.

They weren't really doing anything in there, just taking a couple notes and they were to add to it through out the week and study in on Thursday. When they were done taking notes on The Cell Theory, Clary closed her notebook, got out her sketchpad and colored pencils to color in her drawing. She colored her father first, and, just as she finished her father, then bell rang. She out her sketchpad away and her notebook, then grabbed her guitar and made her way to English.

She walked in and saw the overhead screen down. Apparently they were doing a play and it was called Midsummer Night's Dream.

"Clarissa, you will be paired with Jace Wayland, Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood. Clary, you will be Helena, Isabelle, you'll be Hermia. Jace, you'll be Demetrious and Alec, you'll be Lysander."

"What? But Clary should be Hermia. I mean she _is _short," Alec said.

Clary scowled Alec.

"Well, that's true, but do you want to be in love with your sister, Alec?"

Clary giggled. "I don't know about you Alec, but if it were me and my brother, I'd rather be Hermia because being a character where your sibling is in love with you is just plain weird and disturbing."

"She's got a point, Alec. Just go with it."

"Alright. Fine. She does have a point."

"Now that that's settled. Here's your script. Memorize them and we'll be practicing everyday."

She left and turned the overhead on and a video about the play. Unfortunately, the bell rang in the middle of it and Clary jumped up, grabbed her guitar and backpack and left for her Parenting Skills class.

When she saw who was sitting at her table, she had to stifle an angry groan and just sighed exasperatedly. It was Jace.

"I guess we're going to be partners for this thing, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. I guess."

The teacher came in and announced, "We'll get started right away. The person you're sitting next to will be your partner. Boy-Girl partners that is. Anyways you will get to know each other and fill this worksheet out. Guys, come get them."

Jace got up and went to get the worksheets. Clary rolled her eyes. _A play and now this? How much can you get of one guy, in particular Jace?_ She thought. _Apparently not enough_.

Jace came back and gave her one of the sheets. Clary looked at it and read a few of the questions.

1) What do you plan on taking as a career in life?

2) What do you think of as a first date?

On and on it went until the 30th question:

30) Do you plan on being a parent? If so, what age and what do you plan on naming him/her?

Clary looked up from the sheet, all color draining from her face. They had to do the baby project. And she had to do this project with Jace! _Oh, sweet Lord of Jesus, why?_

"So, everyone, judging by your faces, you know what we're doing? The baby project. Get started; whatever you don't finish, you have to do for homework."

Clary rolled her eyes just as Jace asked, "So what do you plan on taking as a career in life?"

Clary turned her head to face Jace and replied, "I have no idea. I can't decide between music, being an artist, and being a professional horse rider."

"Have you thought about going to a college with all three?"

"No, I didn't. Thanks. I'll look into that."

"No problem. Anyway, so I'll put down horse riding, being an artist and a musician. I want to be a musician and compete every month, as you say."

Clary wrote that down. They spent all the time getting to know each other. By the time class ended, they had done 15 questions. Clary put her stuff away and walked to her locker. She put her 1st-4th folders away and got out music, and art out. She closed her locker and headed for lunch.

She got in line and took a chicken sandwich, chocolate milk, and a cookie. She paid for her lunch and went to her seat by Simon.

"Hey, Simon. What's up?"

Simon looked up, then his face turned to one of disgust, but his eyes were over Clary's shoulder. Clary turned and saw Jace coming toward them. She looked at Simon and let her face fall.

"Darn it! I have him in English and Parenting Skills and now lunch. Can this day get any worse," She breathed.

"Hey, Clary. I thought we could finish that worksheet here."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong. This is lunch, not Study Hall. My house later whenever you can come over. I have to go stay after school though. The school is making me and my brother sing. Anyways, 6 o' clock is good for me. You?"

"Yeah. That's good for me too. See ya then."

Clary smiled as he left, then, as soon as he was out of her sight, she rolled her eyes. "Simon, help me out here. I have to do the baby project with _Jace_, of all people, _Jace_!"

"Sorry, Clary, I wish I could help, but I can't. You know the rules."

Clary sighed and pushed her lunch away. "Here, you can have my lunch. I'm not hungry anymore." She took out her sketchpad and color pencils. She colored her brother next. She was just finishing his hair when the bell rang for everyone to go to 5th period. She put her sketchpad and color pencils away and picked up her guitar.

She ran to the Gym and into the girls locker room to change. She put her guitar in her locker which was a long sideways one. She changed into her gray shirt and maroon shorts and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She put her backpack on the bench thing and locked her gym locker.

She walked out onto the court and waited for the others. When the coach walked out, all the students were there, and, much to Clary's dismay, Jace was there, too. _What, do I have half the day with the guy?_ She thought.

"We'll be doing kickball, so let's head out to the field." Clary stood up and followed the others. When she got onto the field, the coach was picking team. Clary inwardly groaned when the coach told her she was on the team with Jace. When the coach was turned around, she hit her forehead with her hand. That's when she heard a low chuckle. Turning around, she saw Jace.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Well, are you like stalking me? Making sure you have all my classes with me?"

"No, actually, I didn't do anything."

_Sure, ya didn't, _she thought. Instead she said, "Well, what classes do you have next?"

"Um, Study Hall and then music."

"Oh! Really? I have music at the end of the day! Great, this is just _peachy_!" Clary said sarcastically.

"Thanks, I think so too. We have almost the entire day with each other." He took no notice of her sarcasm. Clary was really about to punch him or something.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm gonna go join the kickball game. Bye." Clary ran to the field and searched for her teammates. They were kicking, so she ran to get in line. When it was her turn, the coach's whistle blew and told them it's time to go in. Clary breathed a sigh of relief and ran to the girls locker room to change in to her regular clothes, and grabbed her backpack and guitar.

She nearly ran to Art. All period they were supposed to draw a drawing and turn it in at the end of class and, since she already did, she took out her sketchpad and color pencils to color her mother. Then she colored herself. She put her colored pencils away and turned in her sketchpad to the teacher.

"This is very good, Clary. I'll have it back to you tomorrow."

Clary went back to her seat just as the bell rang. She got her bag and guitar and left for music. She got in, took her seat by her brother, put her backpack under her seat, got out her folder, put in on her stand, and put her guitar on her lap.

"Hey, Clary. What happened in your classes?" Her brother asked.

"Well, this guy named Jace has nearly every class with me; only, like, two classes do I not have him."

"Ooh, that's bad. Is it that kid?" Jonathon pointed over Clary's shoulder at something she couldn't see.

Clary turned and saw Jace standing there at the door looking at her brother with anger and…jealousy? Clary turned back to her brother and nodded. Then she heard footsteps stomping over to her. "Clary! Who is this guy?"

Clary glared at him. "It's my brother. Jonathon, this is Jace. Jace, this is Jonathon, my _brother_. What in God's name is wrong with you? I can't talk to my brother?"

Jace blushed with embarrassment. "Um, I, uh, I'm sorry. I, uh, didn't know." Jace turned as red as a tomato then.

Clary giggled. "I would never do that with my brother. Ick! Not that I don't love you, Jonathon, but really. That's disgusting."

"Wait. What did he think we were?"

"He thought we were dating."

"Ugh! You're right, Clary; that is disgusting. I love you and all, but not _that_ way."

"Agreed."

Then the music instructor came in and Jace took his seat on the other side of Clary, who groaned inwardly.

"Clary, Jonathon, will you please sing a song to the newcomers?" The music conductor asked.

Clary nodded. "Sure. Jonathon, 'I Come For You'?"

Jonathon nodded and played the first note. Clary jumped in and started singing.

_Just one more moment_

_That's all that's needed_

_Like wounded soldiers_

_In need of healing_

_Time to be honest_

_This time I'm bleeding_

_Please don't dwell on it_

'_Cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I'd _

_Lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter_

'_Cause I made it up_

_Forgive me now_

_Everyday I spent away_

_My souls inside out_

_Gotta be someway I can _

_Make it up to you now_

_Somehow_

_By now you'd know that,_

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes, I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to,_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

Clary played the instrumental skillfully with her fingers.

_I was blindfolded_

_But now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing_

_Now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what_

_It means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that_

_No one does or ever will_

_So if your lost and ever find_

_Yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring_

_You home_

_Here and now._

_This I vow_

_By now you know that,_

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes, I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to,_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always _

_Come for you_

_You know I'd always_

_Come for you_

_No matter what gets_

_In my way,_

_As long as there's still_

_Life in me,_

_No matter what remember_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_Yes, I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes, I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets_

_In my way,_

_As long as there's still_

_Life in me,_

_No matter what remember_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what remember you know_

_I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

Clary and Jonathon played the last note and the class applauded. They exchanged a glance and shrugged. At least the end of the day was good and not infuriating.

Clary: Well, (pant) I think I lost them two morons.

Simon: HEY! I'M NOT A MORON!

Jace: NEITHER AM I!

Clary: I didn't say that. I said That was fun. (gives thumbs up) Lets do that gain.

Isabelle: As fun as that sounds, don't you and Jonathon have a gig to go to?

Clary: (chuckles nervously) Right. Well, see ya! (bolts to her room to get ready)

Jonathon: Yeah, I'm with her. (bolts to his room to get ready)

Me: Well, see ya guys for now. Wait where's Alec?

Isabelle: I think he's asleep.

Alec: (groans) I'm right here. I got trampled on when Jace and Simon were chasing Clary. _She_ was careful when I was on the floor, but these two morons weren't!

Isabelle: (growls) JACE! SIMON! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!

Me: Well, while Isabelle does that, we'll see you next time. (thump, then wham) Ooh. Don't want to be them. Ciao.


	3. Author's note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy working on it. Should be up tomorrow. Please don't hate me.


	4. The Dream

Me: Hey guys. Clary and Jonathon are at their gig, so they're not here. But here with me are Jace and Simon, and Alec and Isabelle. 

Jace: Yea, hey there. Golden Boy here, as Clary, my Clary, called me. God, what is with her lately. She's turning into Valentine.

Simon: Actually, this is her everyday routine. Get mad at someone, chase them, lock them up, and go to a gig with Jonathon and come home, all nicey nice.

Jace: Really? Huh. Well, odd schedule. 

Alec: Yeah. Agreed. 

Isabelle: That's your schedule too, Jace. Except no gig. 

Jace: (chuckles nervously) Um, yeah. About that….I broke your whip. I-it's broke.

Isabelle: WHAT? OH, JACE WAYLAND! YOU'RE DEAD!

Jace: Uh-oh! RUN! (runs)

Isabelle: YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN! (runs after Jace)

Me: Okay, well back to business. I don't own the Mortal Instruments; Cassandra Clare does. Here's the chapter.

Chapter 3

Clary put her backpack in her locker and left with her guitar in her hand. She met Jonathon in the auditorium where people were starting to sit down. 

"Jonathon, how about 'Dance with me'?"

"Yeah. These people sure could use a beat for dancing."

"Right. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to perform a song; a dancing song. So grab a partner and dance!" Clary strummed her guitar and started singing. 

"**Follow me into my world**

**Let your worries fade away with every **

**Step you take**

**Baby, whatcha waiting for?**

**Let the tango take control**

**Feel the music inside your soul(oh)**

**My hand is out, just grab a hold**

Everyone grabbed a partner and started dancing to the beat,

**Watch the time just fade away**

**My arms will keep you safe**

**It's just you and me**

**Dancing in this dream**

**Whatever you do, don't wake me up**

**I know this feelings real won't let us**

**Stop, no**

**Don't be afraid, take my hand**

**Forget the world**

**Will you dance, dance with me?**

**Puedomos bailar enternamente**

**Trust in me, take a chance**

**Feel the Tango**

**When you dance, dance with me**

**Puedomos bailar enternamente**

**Now I have you next to me**

**Everything is how it should be(oh yeah)**

**Baby don't fight the feeling**

**We're floating on the clouds**

**If I could, I'd never come back down(oh, no)**

**Baby just keep on groovin', groovin'**

**Watch the time just fade away**

**My arms will keep you safe**

**It's just you and me**

**Dancing in this dream**

**Whatever you do don't wake me up**

**I know this feelings real won't let us **

**Stop, no**

**Don't be afraid, take my hand**

**Forget the world**

**Will you dance, dance with me?**

**Puedomos bailar enternamente**

**Trust in me, take a chance**

**Feel the Tango**

**When you dance, dance with me**

**Puedomos bailar enternamente"**

The song slowed down while we thrummed our guitars and sang. Everyone danced slower.

"**Dance with me**

**(I'm dancing with you)**

**For this moment in time**

**(My dreams have come true)**

**My darling just dance with me**

**If for only one night"**

The song we were singing sped up and we continued strumming and singing. The people danced faster.

"**Don't be afraid, take my hand**

**Forget the world**

**Will you dance, dance with me?**

**Puedomos bailar enternamente**

**Trust in me, take a chance**

**Feel the Tango**

**When you dance, dance with me**

**Puedomos bailar enternamente"**

Jonathon bowed and Clary curtsied as everyone clapped and cheered. Everyone loved the song and asked them for an encore. Clary checked the clock on the wall. 5:40. _Lord all Mighty, I have 20 minutes! _Clary thought.

"Um, sorry, but Father wants us to be home by 6 o' clock and I'm afraid it'll take the rest of the time to get there. Bye."

Clary pulled Jonathon toward the from door and saw their mother there with Simon and Sebastian. Clary inwardly groaned. She had forgotten about the celebration!

"Mother, I have made plans with a friend from school to finish homework. I have completely forgotten about the celebration."

"Don't worry we'll celebrate after he leaves or he can join it. Come on, we have to get you guys home. Valentine will have something for you guys and Clary, we have to hurry up and find the perfect dress."

UGH! At school, and her gigs, she got to wear whatever she wanted, but at her horse-riding competitions, she had to wear her cowgirl outfit and the rest of the time, she had to wear dresses like a spoiled rich girl; she was rich yes, spoiled, no.. They even had maids to do her dress corsets and hair and makeup. It was annoying, but Mother and Father had brought her up as a proper young girl, which is why they moved to England in the first place.

Clary put down her stuff in her room and hurried out the door to find her mother in her car and Clary hopped in. They went to a shop called Dresses For All Occasions and looked in. This was usually the place they went to when they had an occasion that needed an emergency dress. 

Jocelyn picked out a silky, smooth, and shiny blue dress that flowed out to the ground, a lacey purple dress with a shawl and gloves, a pink tight dress that looked too small, and an aquamarine dress that had no straps and hung loosely down to the ground with gloves. Clary tried them all on and told her mother the blue and aquamarine dresses would do. Jocelyn bought them and hurried home with a black-and-red dress that flowed to the floor and had red gloves with black fluff at the end of it.

Clary brought her dresses into her room chose blue one. Her maids put the corset on and the metal thing over her head. They put on the dress and tied the ribbon into a bow. They pulled her hair into a bun with a few loose hairs hanging down, curled.

Clary descended the stairs the proper way than what she did yesterday and this morning. (During the week, for school and her once-a-month competitions, she was allowed to descend the stairs the normal way, but other than that, she had to do it properly).

Clary spotted Jace, whose eyes popped at the sight of her, but Clary just nodded to him. "Mother, Father, we will do our homework, then join the celebration shortly. Let us descend to the livingroom, Mr. Wayland. Come." Clary turned and walked to the livingroom with her worksheet in her hand and a pencil. She sat down and waited as Jace walked across as though in a daze.

"Clary, why do you look like that and what was with the proper talking and descending the stairs?"

"Father taught me how. Now we must finish this homework, Mr. Wayland." Clary questioned his until they were done, and he her. Once finished, Clary stood up, with difficulty and walked up the stairs slowly seeing as she was in heels, put her worksheet away and went downstairs to join the celebration.

"Come, Mr. Wayland. Let us go to the celebration."

"What are we celebrating exactly and why do you look like that? And why are you talking like that?"

Clary looked around and talked in her normal improper voice. "Father told me I'm allowed to dress normal for school and for our once-a-month competitions, I wear my cowgirl outfit and when I'm home or going to an occasion, I have to dress like the rich girl I am and talk proper. Now you know."

Jace nodded. Then Clary heard her Father. "Clarissa! Did I just hear you talk improper while you are home?"

"No, Father. I was just explaining something to Mr. Wayland. Come, Mr. Wayland, lets join the celebration." Clary walked over to her Mother and Father. "Let's us start. Jonathon, get your guitar. Let us sing a song." Clary walked over to their practice stage, picked up her dress hems and went over to the piano with the microphone. Jonathon got his guitar and stood by Clary. 

"What song?" Jonathon asked.

" 'Just Dance'. For everyone here." breathed Clary.

Jonathon began to play the notes on his guitar and Clary set the piano on the correct sounds and started singing.

_RedOne, Konvict, Gaga, oh-oh, hey._

_I've had a little bit too much_

_All the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find my drink. Oh, man._

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone._

_What's going on on the floor? _

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, What's the name of this too?_

_I can't remember, but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da-da-doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da-da-doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, j-j-just dance_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh oh-oh_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright_

_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_

_And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

_What's going on on the floor? _

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, What's the name of this too?_

_I can't remember, but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da-da-doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da-da-doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, j-j-just dance_

Jonathon stopped playing his guitar and Clary got up from the electric piano. She walked over to Jonathon and whispered in his ear, "The floor is yours; play whatever you want as long as its appropriate." 

Jonathon nodded, but then got what she was saying and whispered, "What? No, I don't want to do this without you. I can't and I won't. I refuse." He crossed his arms like a 5-year-old and pouted. 

Clary rolled her eyes. She breathed back, "Fine, I'll sing later. Just give me a minute." Clary picked up her skirts and descended the stair and dropped her skirts. She walked over the Simon. "Simon, where's Maia? Didn't you invite her."

"Yeah, she should be here soon." As he spoke, the doorbell rang. "That should be her." He turned around and left to get the door. 

Clary then stole a glance at Jace and resisted the urge to giggle. Jace was red from hairline to toe with anger and jealousy. Clary picked her skirts and walked over to him, stifling her giggles all the way. She dropped her skirts when she stood in front of him. "So, enjoying the party, Mr. Wayland?"

Jace glared at her and said sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm having the time of my life watching you talk to Simon." 

Clary giggled. "I was asking him if he invited Maia. Jealous much?"

Jace scowled. "Are my emotions really that obvious?"

Clary pretended to think about that. "Yeah, they are. Don't worry, silly, I won't tell."

"Thanks. I have a rep to keep, you know."

Clary scoffed. "Yeah, sure you do."

Then Clary heard her Father. "Clarissa Annabelle-Marie Morgenstern! Get over here now!"

Clary waved a hasty goodbye, picked up her skirts, and nearly ran to her father. "Yes, Father. What do you want?"

"Who is that guy you were talking to? And why is he here?"

"Father, his name is Jace Wayland and we were finishing a worksheet that we have to do as a project for Parenting Skills."

"And what is that, may I ask?"

"Erm, it's the baby project. Me and Ja- um, Mr. Wayland have to pretend to be parents to the baby."

"And this is for school, right?"

Clary stifled an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Father."

"Okay. Fine, but no dating."

Clary could stifle her gasp of outrage. "So, Jonathon can date the crappiest, snottiest, snobbiest, and sluttiest **(I don't know if it's a word, but it is now) **girl in school, but I can't date _anyone_?"

"That's right."

"That's so unfair! I'm 16 years old, Father, I'm not a child!"

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady! I tell you when you can date, not you."

"It's my life! Let me make mistakes so I can learn from them. That's what life is about, Father. Learning from your mistakes. Please let me live my life, Father."

"No. This is my house, you live under my rules. Jonathon can date 'cause he's a guy. But you're my little girl, so you can't date."

Clary lost her temper completely. "UGH! THE ONLY REASON YOU WON'T LET ME DATE IS BECAUSE JONATHON WAS ALWAYS YOUR FAVORITE CHILD AND I'LL ALWAYS BE SECOND-BEST TO YOU! ALWAYS! ARE YOU EVEN EXCITED ABOUT YOUR TWIN CHILDREN? I BET JONATHON WILL BE YOUR FAVORITE CHILD NO MATTER WHAT!" 

Clary stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs to her room. She furiously undid her dress, took it off, took the metal thing off and took the corset off and threw them on the floor. She put on her pajamas and leaped into her bed, and started crying.

She heard her mother yelling at her father saying he can't favor their children, that they have to be treated equally, so if Clary can't date, Jonathon can't date and to be excited she's having twins.

Clary heard something in the hallway. "Clary." That was Jace. 

Clary looked up, wiped her eyes and saw Jace standing at the door with a concerned expression on his face. He looked around Clary's clean room, except for the dress she had just taken off. He picked up the dress, the corset, and the metal thing. He put the corset and the dress in the hamper and the metal thing in Clary's closet. He then came to sit on the edge of her bed. 

"I heard what you said. I think everybody did. Clary, if being my partner here is really such a problem, we can go to my house."

"No, Jace it's not a problem, it's just my dad has this favoritism going on. My brother is dating this girl named Aline and she's the sluttiest, snobbiest, snottiest, and crappiest girl in school in my opinion, but I'm not allowed to date. It's not fair. I'm sixteen." 

"That's gotta be hard."

"You've no idea. I love my dad and all, but he can be a little strict."

"I know how that feels. My dad used to tell me to treat girls with respect. I do now, but dads always know what's best."

"Not this time. We're supposed to make mistakes so we can learn from them, not wait until we're 23 an make them. Now is the time so next time we know better. I mean how are we supposed to learn from our experiences if we don't ever get to experience them? It's how we learn."

"Dang, you're a wise little one, aren't you."

"Well, I draw a lot, so I know."

"Really, you draw? I can't draw a straight line for nothing and I have Art! I'm failing!"

Clary laughed weakly. "I could help you. By the end of the school year, I'll have you drawing like a pro."

Jace's golden eyes lighted up and he suddenly hugged Clary with the strength of a gorilla (which is very strong). 

"Can't…breathe…Jace…squeezing…too…had," Clary gasped.

Jace let go of her and Clary dropped back to her bed, gasping for air. Jace laughed. Clary glared at him and her glare made him stop laughing. "Um, I'm sorry."

Clary shrugged. She didn't care. She was hurt and too furious at her Father to care about anything right now.

Then she heard her father calling her. "Clarissa Annabelle-Marie Morgenstern! Please come here so I can talk to you."

"You're middle name is Annabelle-Marie?"

"Yes. Now I gotta go." Clary got up and ran downstairs. "Yes, Father?"

Her father looked at her pj's. "What is this?" He pronounced each word separately, like they were in a different sentence, gesturing to her pj's.

Clary resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It's pajama's, Father. Why?"

Her father looked as though he was resisting the urge to comment. Instead he said, "Your Mother and I have talked, Clarissa, and I say you can date if you want to. You were right; you should be able to learn from your mistakes through experiences. Go on, date whoever you like."

Clary squealed. "Thanks, daddy. I'm so happy that I wish I had a miniature bunny rabbit."

Her father looked amused. "Consider it done. A Late-Sweet Sixteen birthday present."

Clary smiled. "I love you, daddy." Clary hugged her father.

Her father wrapped her arms around her and replied, "I love you, too, Clarissa. I'll go get your rabbit. What color?"

Clary thought and said, "Black and white. I want to show Uncle Luke tomorrow." Uncle Luke was her mother's brother and he always came two days after her birthday to celebrate it with her. 

Her father didn't say anything, just got up and walked out to the car and went to get her rabbit.

Clary bounded up the steps and ran to her bed, almost falling off, but a pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground. The arms pulled her up and into their lap. Clary looked up to see Jace holding her. 

He laughed. "What's with all the excitement?"

"My daddy said he and mom had a talk and he decided I could date and he went off to get me a black and white rabbit."

"Really, he said you could date?"

"Yeah, as long as they're not snobby, snotty, crappy, or slutty **(Don't know if **_**that's **_**a word, but it is now)**." Clary laughed and so did Jace (more like a chuckle).

Jace stopped, looking down at her with an emotion Clay couldn't identify. Then he leaned in and gave her a feather soft kiss on the lips. 

Clary pulled back slightly and got out of his lap. "Um, I think you should, erm, go. My dad will be here soon."

"Wait, just one question."

Clary looked at him warily. "Okay, what?"

"Will, um, you go out with, er, me?"

Clary looked at him in surprise. "Wha'?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"We just met!"

"I know, but ever since the horse-competition, I can't stop thinking about you."

Clary gaped at him, shock in her green eyes. "Why?" She managed to say at last. 

"Because you're beautiful, smart, brave and talented. Plus you're incredible."

Clary stared at him. No one had ever called her beautiful before, or smart, or brave, or talented, or even incredible, except her family and her best friends. 

Jace smirked. (_That just ruined the moment, Jace, _Clary thought.) "What, am I too good-looking for you to ignore? Or are you just shocked?"

"I'm shocked."

"Why?"

"Because everybody just thought I was just another rich girl who got what ever she wanted."

"Well, they're morons. You're not just a rich girl, Clary; you're so much more than that." He got up from the bed and kissed her lightly again. "Think about it," he said as he pulled away and left. 

Clary walked to her bed and crawled into it in a daze. She pulled the covers over her. What just happened? Jace Wayland admitted he couldn't stop think about _her_? This had to be a dream; yes that's it, just a dream. She dreamt it up.

Ten minutes later, her father came in with a cage and a miniature black and white rabbit inside it. Clary got up, ran to her father, and took the cage. She put it on her dresser, which was at her waist level, and looked at her bunny. She reached into the cage, petted it and and picked it up. She put her other hand on its hindquarters to help support it. 

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl. What are you going to name her?"

"Oreo."

"Okay, she's your bunny."

"Yup, that she is." Clary put Oreo back in her cage. "Well, goodnight, Father." She gave her dad a hug, climbed into bed, where her dad came over to her, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight, Clarissa. Have sweet dreams, my little princess."

Clary fell asleep with a good mood and dreamed dreams of beauty.


	5. Important Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy working on it. Should be up soon. Please don't hate me.


	6. Surprise!

Me: Hey everyone. I now have an idea of where this is going to go.

Jace: Where, in the back of your horse?

Clary: Jace! Will you just shut up?

Jace (put hands up in air, surrendering) Sorry.

Clary: Thank you.

Jonathon: I still say I should hit him for even thinking about kissing you, Clary.

Clary: We talked about this. The only way you will hit him is if he's being a jerk about dating.

Jace: Hey! I wouldn't ever do that.

Jonathon: Sure, you wouldn't. I wouldn't trust this guy, Clary.

Clary: Oh, but I do. (giggles while looking at Jace)

Jace: Take that, Jonathon. (grins like an idiot while taking hold of Clary's hand)

Me: Anyway I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like the surprise.

Chapter 4

Clary woke up to find her maids tidying her room. _Okay, I have to find out why we have maids. Seriously._ "That's enough, girls. I have to get ready for school now."

Her maid, Anne, turned to her. "Actually, your father wants to see you. He said something about you can't go to school here no more. Go find out why."

Clary gaped at Anne. "WHAT? Oh, I'll go talk to him alright. Where did his humanity and sanity go?" Clary put on her robe and marched down the stairs, where her father yelled at her for not descending the stairs properly. "Whatever, dad. Why can't I go to school?"

"Because we've already taken you out of the system."

Clary gaped when Jonathon came running down the stairs, much to Father's annoyance. "Excuse me? You did WHAT?"

"We took you out of the system. We got a call that we need to answer."

"WHY? AND CAN'T I AT LEAST SAY GOODBYE TO MY FRIENDS?"

"Don't raise your voice, young lady. Now we were going to tell you when you were 18, but since the call is urgent, we have to tell you now. Jonathon, Clarissa, you have royal blood, which is why you have maids."

Jonathon and Clary exchanged looks of disbelief and shock, then Clary looked at her mother and father. "Oh, come on! We're royal? That would mean me and Jonathon are-"

"That's right. You and your brother are the Prince and Princess of Genovia."

Silence.

"Whoa, back up the phone. If we're Princess and Prince of Genovia-Is that even a country?- then that would mean you two are King and Queen of Genovia," said Jonathon.

"Yes, that's right and yes, Genovia is a country."

Clary sighed. "Can we at least say goodbye to our friends?" Her father nodded. Then guessing his next thoughts, Clary said, "Just wear something nice. I'm on it." Clary turned around, walked upstairs and went into her room. She went to her wardrobe and picked out a blue dress that stopped at her knees and a matching coat and high heels. Her maids put her hair into a French bun. "Thanks, Aline and Kaelie. Can you go get Brownie ready for a ride and get Oreo ready to go?" They nodded and left. Clary went to her mirror and put in her make-up: light brown eye shadow, water-proof mascara, blush and vanilla-scented lip gloss. She turned around to see Maia and Simon ready for school in her doorway.

"Hey, we came over to take you to school, but your dad says your taken out of the system. Why? Are you moving?" Simon asked.

Clary nodded, holding back tears. "Yes, I am. To Genovia."

"Is that even a country?"

"Yes, it is. Anyway to contact Jace and his family?" They nodded their head. Then Jace, Isabelle, and Alec appeared in her doorway. Tears started brimming in her eyes, and as her friends came in for a group hug, she shed her tears. "I'm moving." Her voice cracked.

Then she heard her father calling her. "Come on, Clarissa. It's time to leave. The plane to Genovia is leaving soon. Let's go!"

Clary let go of her friends, wiping her eyes and looking at them. "Well, this is goodbye. I'll try and get you guys to my country in the summer." She thought about that for a moment and said, "Screw that I'll get you guys to move there. No matter what it takes."

"You would do that?" Jace asked.

"Uh, duh. You're my friends. I'll call you and you can tell me what your parents say. You'll live in the castle and be treated like royalty; I'll make sure of that. If they say yes, I'll have you out of the school before you can count to ten, and out of the country by the end of the weekend." She hugged her friends, but jumped when her father yelled for her once more. "I gotta go. I love you guys." She quickly packed and waved bye to her friends. She picked up her suitcase, and Oreo's cage, and her maids followed her as she walked out of her empty room. Clary descended the stairs her normal way, making sure her dad wasn't anywhere near her when she did this. She turned the corner and saw her mom and dad. "Hey mom, dad."

Her father looked at her before he sighed and he said, "Clarissa, it's time you take up your dancing lessons again."

Clary felt excited. She had had to give up her dance lessons because of her horse competitions and training took too much of her time, so she had to give the first thing that she loved most in the world: dancing. Clary beamed. "Great, when do I start?"

"The day after we get unpack, and get settled in."

"Okay. So, does that mean I have stop competing? Because I'm okay with that. I just want to ride Brownie now, and let her have ponies."

"Yeah, it does. With your schedule that princesses have, you won't have time to compete."

"What will my schedule be like?"

"Well, you'll have breakfast, then math, science, piano lessons, then lunch, then princess lessons for you, then horseback riding lessons, then English, then dance, and finally dinner. Jonathon will have breakfast, science, math, horseback riding lessons, lunch, music, prince lessons. English, politics, and dinner."

"Okay, and we have that everyday?"

"Except on the weekends, and until the teachers have no more to teach, yeah."

"Okay."

"Oh, and you'll wear this dress when we get to Genovia." Her mother took out a silk blue gown with two flowers in it, with the straps on the arm with a blue flower. It was beautiful, but it was more of a gown.

"What will you wear, mother?"

"I'll wear that." She pointed to a strapless velvet gold gown with silver markings on it and white gloves.

"Why can't we wear it to Genovia?"

"Because your grandmother is picking us up. She's been running the country ever since Jonathon was born. And she's coming to pick us up. We have our own plane, so we can get changed there. Even your brother has to be in something royal material, and so does your father."

"Mother, Father, can my friends ask if they can live in Genovia?"

"I don't see why not. There's tons of room at the castle, but give them the royal number to Genovia." Her mother gave her a piece of paper with the number to Genovia. "Go on. Give to them. Have them write it down on each piece of paper that they have. Oh and the password to get to you is 'Royal Dreams' and the password for Jonathon is 'Royal Music'."

"Thanks mummy. I'll give this to them." Clary almost ran up stairs. When she went into her room, it was almost empty. She saw her friends looking at the painting of her playing the piano when she was 8 in a miniature gown that was blue and she had matching gloves. "Hey, you guys. Here's the royal number to Genovia and that's the password to get to me." She pointed to 'Royal Dreams'. "The other is for my brother. Call me when you get the news and we'll see if you can move into the castle."

"Yeah, okay. Well, we'll be going and go tell everyone you moved. You want us to keep this a secret. Right?"

"Yes, breathe not a word to anyone. Come, Aline, and Kaelie." Her maids were staring at Jace with lust in their eyes. Jace smirked at them, while Clary rolled her eyes. Then she flinched as she heard her father again.

"CLARISSA, I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN! GET DOWN HERE, NOW," her father boomed.

"Hopefully, I'll see you soon. Bye." Clary took one last look at her friends and left.

Me: Well, how do you like that twist? Pretty good, huh?

Jace: I've seen better twists.

Clary: Well, I thought it was brilliant. Certainly explains why she has to be proper, why she has to have fancy dresses, and maids.

Alec: Yes, it certainly does. A nice twist.

Jonathon: Yes, I agree,

Magnus: That's quite a twist.

Clary: But I don't think our opinions matter. It's the readers that matter.

Me: Yes, Clary, you're absolutely right. What do you guys think? I will try to get the next one up shortly.


	7. Stepping Down and Jace

Me: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but between school, finals, and my mother, it's been hectic.

Jace: Yeah, we feel bad for her.

Clary: Jace you don't feel bad for her.

Jace: Yeah, you're right.

Alec: Jace?

Jace: Yes?

Alec: Shut up and listen to what this kind person has to say.

Jace: (sigh) Fine.

Me: Thank you Alec. Before anyone starts fighting (glares at Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Jonathon and Simon) I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Here's the chapter.

Chapter 5

Three Years Later

"Clary? Wake up! It's time to start the ceremony. For your brother's coronation, or the day that you will be claiming the throne," one of the maids said.

Jonathon was stepping down from the throne because of two reasons: 1) He wanted to play music, not rule a country, and 2) He fell in love with a commoner named Kaelie. So now, Clary was next in line for the throne. Today was where everyone would know it's official.

Clary groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes."

"No, Clarissa. You only have 45 minutes to get ready, Your Highness. Get up and let us in. Besides to day you meet your Husband-to-be. The Duke is coming."

Clary sat up, straightened her dressing gown and walked to the door to open it. Her maids Anne and Katie stood there. "Come in."

They walked in and Katie began to clean the room while Anne began to get the supplies she would need to fix up Clary's makeup and hair.

"Princess Clary, please go get in the shower quickly."

"Yes, Anne."

Clary grabbed her towels (one for her hair and the other to cover up) and hopped into the shower. When she stepped out, she dried off and wrapped one around her body and the other around her hair. She walked out of the bathroom to find her room clean and her maids waiting for her by the makeup/hairstyle area.

"Come here Clary. I'll do your makeup while Katie goes to get your corset," Anne says, holding up the eye shadow. Clary groaned. "Don't you groan, missy. Its the Kings orders that we make you 'absolutely, positively, irresistibly beautiful'."

"Well, that'll be hard."

"No it won't. You're already a beautiful Princess. Everybody says so."

"Well, everybody needs to get their eyes checked. Let's just get going. We need to finish."

"Fine, but this conversation isn't finished." She used light brown eye shadow, then used the waterproof mascara and eyeliner, then blush, and finished with red lipstick/lip-gloss.

"Okay, time to get the corset one, my lady," Katie said, holding up the wretched corset.

Clary sighed but went over to Katie to get on the stupid thing. Before she put on the darn thing, she put on plain, white underwear, and took off the towel. Katie wrapped the corset around Clary's body and started tying it….very tight. Clary could breathe, but just barely.

Anne had gone into the closet to get the dress while Katie fixed the damn corset. The gown was silk green with spaghetti straps with a skirt that flared at the waist to the floor. Anne pulled the zipper in the back down and Katie took the head towel off Clary's head, making sure that her red hair wasn't dripping. Anne pulled the dress over Clary's head and pulled it down. Katie pulled the zipper back up and Anne started to brush her hair.

Katie got the curler and plugged it in. When the curler heated up and Anne was done with brushing out all the knots, she curled the redhead's hair. Katie got out matching gloves and a tiara and Clary put on the green gloves trying not to move. And after Anne finished, she put the tiara on the Princess' redhead, placing emerald clips to hold the crown in place.

"Okay, my lady, you're finished," Anne said, holding out a handheld mirror.

Clary took the mirror and looked into it. What she saw shocked her. In the mirror she saw a red-haired beauty. Her makeup was simple, yet elegant and beautiful. Her hair was curled in to perfect small ringlets. The dress made her hair redder and her green eyes greener. The tiara was nestled into place on the crown of her head, making her curls even more noticeable.

"Wow," Clary breathed.

"And you said you couldn't be beautiful," Anne teased.

"I never thought it was possible."

"Yes, well, it is. Now, you have to go. It's time."

"Right," Clary dipped her head in thanks and hurried out of her room while the two maids began to clean up. Clary hurried through the palace to the Throne Room. When she arrived, people were already getting seated, chatting to the person next to them, wondering what the Royal Family wanted.

Clary kept to the shadows as she past the Commoners. She arrived to where her family was, her mother and father holding her twin sisters, Princess Isabella and Princess Isabelle. Her brother was with Kaelie, arm around her waist and looking at her with love in his eyes. Clary rolled her eyes and declared she wouldn't fall in love with her fiancé and focus on ruling her country.

Then she thought of Jace. It's been three years since she saw him, and her old friends never contacted her. That's when she turned cold and decided she didn't need anybody to help her with her problems and that turned her into the Princess her father wanted her to be. And if she ever needed anything, she had her maids to help her. Clary didn't trust anyone anymore, but she trusted her family and her maids. That was it.

Her father looked up from his daughter that he was holding-Isabella-and saw Clary. "Ah, Clarissa. Finally. Now we may begin." He led the way to the Throne Room as everyone got in line, Clary trailing behind everyone.

The Royal Family stood in s straight line as the crowd hushed and turned their attention to the front. Father looked out over the crowd and handed Isabella to Mother. He held out his arms wide and smiled at them all.

"Friends, we thank you for coming here today. For today, we have an important announcement to make. Jonathon?"

Jonathon smiled at Kaelie lovingly and took a step forward. "I'm stepping down as heir to the throne. It's the only way I can do what I love and be with my love, Kaelie Ann. So as to that effect, your Queen will be my sister, Clarissa Annabelle-Marie Morgenstern."

The crowd cheered for Clary. Even if she had turned cold, she was still generous and thought of everyone else before herself like the old her did; she just didn't let many people close to her. Clary would make a good Queen.

Jonathon stepped back into his place beside Kaelie, and Father stepped up. "With that said, Clarissa, do you accept the role as Queen?" He looked back at Clary as everyone waited with bated breath.

Clary stepped forward next to her father. "I accept."

Father smiled. "With Clary's acceptance, I would like to announce your future King!" The audience murmured to each other, wondering who could possibly be their next King. The door opened and Clary looked up to see familiar golden eyes and golden hair. Jace. What is he doing here? "Prince Jace Anthony Lightwood!"

Clary's jaw dropped.

Me: So there you have it, Clary's fiance is in fact Jace.

Jace: Jace likes.

Jonathon: You only like it because you get to marry my sister.

Jace: (shrugs) And that's a bad thing?

Clary: No it's not. (glares at her brother)

Alec: Okay, so Jace actually likes it, but only because he gets to marry Clary. Does anyone else see what's wrong here?

Isabelle: I do.

Simon: I do too.

Jonathon: I don't know what you guys are thinking, but I see something that's wrong.

Clary and Jace: Enlighten us.

Alec: Jace only likes it because he's betrothed to Clary, right?

Clary: Right.

Isabelle: But Clary is shocked to see him and is possibly angry at him for not contacting her.

Simon: And the Clary in the story has turned cold sorta with not letting people near her but is very generous and thinks of others before herself.

Jace: So?

Clary: Oh! I get it now.

Jace: What? Tell me.

Clary: They are saying I took an oath to never fall in love and I already fell in love with you in the story, so it messes up my oath.

Jace: Oh!

Jonathon: My problem is that Jace is marrying my sister.

Me: Okay we get it. There are problems. But thats what makes things interesting. If there's a conflict, it gets exciting. We'll see how Clary takes this engagement. I'll try to update soon. Until next time.


End file.
